


When you can't wait to be told you just ask

by Filo_the_son_of_Hephaestus



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Fluffy Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Snufkin finally tells Moomin something, moomin is sad his boyfriend is gonna leave, snufkin is feral but only in the winter, theyre both gay for each other but dont have a word for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filo_the_son_of_Hephaestus/pseuds/Filo_the_son_of_Hephaestus
Summary: Snufkin always had been mysterious to Moomin. He had never even told his best friend his birthday. One lazy autumn evening the troll couldn't wait to be told anymore and finds out he just had to ask.





	When you can't wait to be told you just ask

**Author's Note:**

> Can you imagine Moomin and Snufkin have such raw gay power it inspired me to write something?

It had been a lovely evening in late autumn and Moomintroll and Snufkin were sitting by the bridge. Snufkin had his fishing rod dangling down into the water. He probably wouldn’t catch any fish at this time of year, or maybe he would. Whatever will come comes, or that was how he thought at least. By now it had become a tradition to bring the fishing rod with him whenever he and Moomin would sit somewhere by the river.

Everything was peaceful on this evening in Moominvalley. The birds were peaceful, the trees were peaceful, the forest creatures were peaceful, but perhaps the most peaceful were the two friends, enjoying the last warm hours of the day and each other’s company in comfortable silence after an afternoon of adventures by the sea.

Then the silence was broken. “Say, Snufkin, where do you go in the winter?”, asked a curious and a bit sad Moomintroll, who couldn’t help but think about his best friend leaving with the first snowfall every time he looked at the few colorful leaves that were still hanging on the trees that indicated how advanced autumn already was.

“Well, dear friend, wherever I want to go. Sometimes up the mountains, sometimes to a forest, there’s really no set destination for me”, explained the mumrik, proud of his freedom. “Although I tend to find a nice tree to sleep in first.” 

“Oh? But isn’t it dreadfully cold to sleep in a tree in the winter when you don’t have a thick fur like all the animals out in the woods?”, asked the moomin. Snufkin pondered for a moment and puffed his pipe. “I suppose it is cold without one, but the good thing is that I do actually have a fur.” Moomintroll almost wanted to start laughing at his friend’s joke, but when he turned to meet his gaze and didn’t see the familiar humorous spark flash up in his eyes but instead bland seriousness he was to say at least perplexed. 

Before anything more could be said, Snufkin, who had seen that the other was confused, reached over to take one of Moomin’s paws into both of his and ran it along his palm, so that the troll felt the light fur that was covering his hand well up to his forearm, where it slowly thinned into normal skin. While doing so, he went on to explain more. “I guess I never told you this, huh? It’s pretty light now, but will grow thicker as soon as it gets too cold and take on a darker tone. Along with my claws it’s very practical for me in the cold season, especially when I need to hunt my own food.” “Wait…you hunt? That is amazing! Why’d you never tell me about this?”, said Moomin, for one knows to respect every creature’s nature and let them be how they must. “To be honest, dear, you never asked.”

“Oh, Snufkin! Do tell me more, please.” He thought for a moment and then added in a gentler voice: “I mean, if you have the time to tell me, of course”. 

“You should know by now that I always have time for you, my dove.” There was a kind of affection in his voice the vagabond knew to use when only Moomin was present. The troll hummed softly and blushed, a sign they both understood as appreciating the pet name. He appreciated that Snufkin trusted him enough to let down his guard a bit.

“Now”, he puffed his pipe once again, “where to begin with all this. You can run all you want but the winter is cold and harsh and there’s really nowhere its icy claws won’t reach you. I suppose that’s part of the fun. Proving you can survive, I mean. I hunt with my claws, I tear with my fangs and just a swish of my tail lets predators know they better not come near me, whi- “  
“A tail!”, exclaimed an excited friend. “Do you have one just like mine?”

Snufkin laughed. “A tail yes, but not as nice and white as yours is. Mine’s rather wiry and brown. I do like it, though. It’s good for balancing. I think I got it from my father, as my mother doesn’t have one.”  
“Can you show it to me?”  
“Maybe another time.”  
“Alright then.”   
“What do you want me to tell you about?”   
“Tell me about the things you see on your travels.”

Throughout Snufkin’s thrilling narration of the many wonders he encountered his dear dove had first been on the edge of his seat and slowly but surely shuffled closer until the pair of them naturally found their way to cuddling in the soft grass, even if both would deny it if someone were to ask them about it. Both felt at peace like this. Alone, falling asleep in each others arms, their hearts beating together closer than they had ever been before.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I hope you liked it :)  
>  Let me know if you want me to post more about Snufkin telling stories from his travels cause i got some ideas


End file.
